A Nearly Perfect Plan
by Lollipop456
Summary: WARNING: Possibly Mary-Sue. Winnifred Toulson, a spy for King George, is given the assignment of persuading a member of Captain Barbossa's crew to give away the whereabouts of Barbossa. Falling in love, however, was never part of the plan. Scrum/OC.
1. Chapter 1

King George sat dining with his wife, Queen Caroline. It was a peaceful time for the royals and, aside from their bedtime, the only time they were granted privacy. Suddenly, they heard shouting from outside the doors.

"What do you suppose the trouble is?" Caroline asked.

The doors swung open, and a guard entered the dining hall. He approached King George and Queen Caroline, bowing quickly.

"The Devil take it! What is it, man?" King George bellowed.

"Your Majesties, there has been rumors-"

"Rumors? Do you hear this, my dear? I expect to be told something of great importance, and am being given simple-minded gossip." King George chuckled and dabbed his mouth with his napkin.

"It concerns the missing privateer, your Majesty: Captain Hector Barbossa."

With those words, King George's expression changed to one of solemnity. Calmly, Queen Caroline placed her fork on the table and turned towards the guard.

" How do the rumors concern Captain Barbossa?" Queen Caroline asked.

"Some of the people within the city, your Highness, have claimed to see him. Dressed in nothing but tattered clothes, and amongst a band of pirates."

"His whereabouts?" King George asked.

"They know nothing of his location, your Majesty." The guard said.

"He has been missing for eight months now, certainly lost at sea. Surely those that have claimed to see Captain Barbossa, are mistaken. It could simply be a stranger who bears a strong resemblance." Queen Caroline reached for King George's hand, trying to reassure him.

"The citizens have noted the absence of one of his legs." The guard added.

There was a moment of silence, before King George banged his fist against the table; startling the guard, causing a glass of wine to nearly fall over and being caught by Queen Caroline.

"I knew it would come to this. You can never trust a pirate, no matter his lies." King George said to the guard, in a manner similiar to a schoolteacher.

"Have they said nothing else about Captain Barbossa?" Queen Caroline asked.

"They've given mention to seeing most of his crew wonder the streets, but usually the Captain himself is never seen. I suspect it's because he is afraid of being captured and placed on trial." The guard explained.

"Perhaps it's best to to send soldiers to search the city." Queen Caroline suggested.

"Caroline, no rat shall show itself without being baited."

Queen Caroline turned to King George. "What do you propose, George?"

"I propose that I prove to Captain Barbossa that I am twice as clever. Sending soldiers to search for him, he'd become frightened and run. If we were to discover his whereabouts under different circumstances? Why, it'd be the element of surprise!"

"Different cirumstances, your Majesty?" The guard repeated.

"A spy. I've many who would be more than willing to capture a pirate and its crew." King George said.

"A young man wishing to sail perhaps, your Majesty?"

"No, it must be a woman. I've learned through my life that nothing shall be more persuasive or cunning as those of the opposing gender."

The guard shrugged. "Have you the woman?"

"I've five spies that are women, but Ms. Tolson has the most experience."

"Shall I send for her?" The guard asked.

King George looked up. "Her name is Winnifred Toulson. She is known to some, and you should have no difficulty in finding her."

The guard bowed and left the dining room. Once he had left, King George and Queen resumed their meal. Not once, did Queen Caroline see her husband stop smiling; apparently confident in his own plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Obeying his order, the guard set into the city in search for Winifred Toulson. With help from a few citizens, he was able to find her home. It was small and quaint, and set between a tavern and a seeminly larger house. He knocked on the door twice, before a young, well-dressed woman opened the door.

"May I help you, sir?" The woman asked.

"I beg your pardon, Miss; but am I right to assume that I'm speaking to Ms. Winifred Toulson?"

The woman nodded. "You are, sir."

The guard quickly removed his hat and bowed. "I've been ordered by His Majesty, King George, to bring you to the palace."

"He requires my service, I take it." Winifred said.

"Yes, Ms. Toulson." The guard took Winifred's arm and began to escort her through the streets.

It took less than half-an-hour for the guard and Winifred to arrive at the palace. They were both taken to the throne room.

The guard bowed. "Ms. Winifred Toulson, your Majesty."

"Leave us." King George ordered, and the guard obeyed.

Winifred took a few steps forward and curtsied. "Your Majesties." She said.

"You may rise." King George gestured with his hand, and Winifred rose. "I suppose you know why you've been brought here."

"An assignment, your Majesty."

"Do you recall a privateer named Hector Barbossa?" King George asked.

Winifred shrugged. "In a way, your Majesty. I had heard his name, but I fear that I never met him."

"He has been missing for eight months. By most, including myself, he was presumed dead."

"Presumed? He's alive then, your Majesty?" Winifred asked.

"A rumor has circulated through the city that Barbossa has been spotted amongst a band of pirates. It does not only seem that he is alive, but has betrayed me."

"If this is true, your Majesty, why has no one sent for authorites to arrest him?" Winifred asked.

King George pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fear, is my suscpicion. Nonethless, he has not been arrested and no one, outside of his new "circle," knows his wherabouts."

Winifred gave King George a knowing look. "Then that is my assignment, your Majesty. To discover Mr. Barbossa's whereabouts."

King George smiled and looked to Queen Caroline. "See, my dear? Intelligent, isn't she? Haven't I told you that she is intelligent?"

"You have, my love." Queen Caroline said, then addressed Winifred. "My dear, you must understand that this assignment does not come without danger. You will have to associate with pirates, and I'm certain you know that they aren't the friendly sort."

"I understand, your Highness." Winifred swallowed slightly. Despite having been a spy for the King for three years, she could not help but to fear for her life during each of her assignments.

"Then, you accept your assignment, Ms. Toulson?" King George asked.

Winifred looked to King George. "Your Majesty, I never had intentions of rejecting it."


	3. Chapter 3

Winifred looked through her closet, despite not having a great amount of money, her clothes were elegantly made, mainly because they use to belong to her mother, who always had a strong desire to act above her station. Finally, after moments of searching, Winifred found a simple, brown dress, perfect for her disguise.

There was a knock on the door and Winifred went to answer it; it was no surprise to find her best friend, Sarah. She often would come to speak with Winifred, or for a simple cup-of-tea.

"Hello, Winnie. I know that I've come early today, but-" Sarah cut herself off when she saw the dress in Winifred's arm. "You've not worn that for months, Winifred."

"I know, Sarah. I do wish that I could speak to you, but I must change." Winifred returned to her room to change into the dress, with Sarah close behind.

"An assignment, I presume?" Sarah asked.

Winifred pulled her dress over her head and threw it onto the bed. As she tried to unlace her corset, she found that she had accidentally tripled her knots...again.

Sarah sighed and began to help Winifred remove her corset. "I am your friend, Winnie. I've known of your occupation for many months, and I've not told a single soul. Please, tell me your assignment."

Winifred slipped on her simple dress. "I cannot tell you, Sarah. All you must know is that I'm helping our country."

"If your parents, God rest them, were alive today. You know well they would not let you place your life at risk. "

"Father was a spy. I see no harm in continuing the tradition." Winifred let her hair down, and then stood in front of her mirror. "Hand me my handkerchief, Sarah."

Sarah handed Winifred her handkerchief and watched as she wiped off her makeup. She looked much plainer, which seemed to make Winifred happy.

"It's perfect." Winifred made her way to the door, but Sarah blocked her path.

"What are you going to do, Winnie?" Sarah asked.

"I've told you before, Sarah: I am going to protect our country." Winifred brushed past Sarah and left the house.

Winifred traveled to the place in the city where Barbossa had been located. It was night when she arrived, and so it made this sordid section of London, seem all the more frightening. Nonetheless, Winifred swallowed her fear and walked along the dark streets, when she finally came across a tavern: the opportunity that she hoped for.

Entering the tavern, she found it was nearly vacant, with the exception of a few customers who were passed out at a table in the corner. Winifred approached the owner, who was cleaning a tankard.

"Sir, I was looking for a room. I've been traveling all night." Winifred said.

"Have you any money?" The owner asked.

"No, sir. I had hoped that I could earn my rent. If you'll allow me to work here, that is."


	4. Chapter 4

Winnifred gave herself the name Rose, it was her grandmother's name and a name she often used while undercover. Though it took Winifred awhile to adjust to working at the tavern, she soon taught herself all that was needed.

One night, while serving food and ale, Winifred noticed a group of men enter the tavern. They sat at a table in the corner, and one of them raised their hand, so Winifred went up to the table.

"What have we here? No gentlemen, I fancy." Winifred said, resting her hand on her hip.

"Hold your tongue, lass. Or would you rather miss it?" One of the men said, lifting his knife out of his pocket.

"It was an observation, mate."

The man placed his knife back in his pocket. "Ale around. Make it quick."

Winifred nodded and went to the bar, keeping her attention on the group. Just by their character and their clothing, Winifred suspected they were pirates. Although, she was unsure if they were sailing under Captain Barbossa.

"Rose?" Mr. Mugg, the tavern owner, said.

Winifred turned her attention towards Mr. Mugg. "Ales for the men that came in."

Mr. Mugg looked over Winifred's shoulder and spotted the men. "The pirates. They always come for ale this night."

"Is one of them the captain?" Winifred asked.

Mr. Mugg shrugged and began filling the tankards with ale. "Wouldn't know. They don't talk much, and when they do, it's only rambling from the ale."

Winifred sighed and gathered up the ales. She now knew the men were pirates, but from what Mugg had said, any one of them could be the captain or possibly their captain was Barbossa. She would have to figure this part out on her own.

Winifred made her way back to the table and laid the ales out for the pirates, when the same one from before grabbed her wrist and looked up at her.

"What's your name, bird?" The pirate asked.

"It's Rose." Winifred said, trying to pull free from his grasp.

"You've not been here before. I do love it when a new one comes." The pirate grabbed Winifred's wrist harder and tried to pull her in for a kiss.

"Let her alone, Cook!" One of the other pirates said.

"Mind yourself, Scrum." Cook said, his voice extremely solemn.

"Turn her loose, she has a job to do." Scrum argued.

Cook released Winifred's wrist and she walked away quickly, rubbing the red ring around her wrist.

"I'm sorry, miss. He ain't had ale for awhile."

Winifred turned and saw Scrum standing behind her, looking slightly embarrassed.

"No harm done."

Scrum gave a small smile, and Winifred couldn't help but smile back. Not only because the man had saved her from a possible assault, but because her chance to recieve more information about the group of pirates was in front of her.

"Where do you sail to next?" Winifred asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Scrum shrugged his shoulders. "Could be France. The ships there carry more valuables for trade than you've ever seen."

This was not a lie for sure. The French had loved to make trades with America, amongst the items they traded was fur. Fur was very valuable, especially to the wealthy, and would make pirates extremely happy.

"So, who is your captain?"

When it came to this question, Scrum arched his eyebrow and Winifred knew she had broken her own rule: Never ask too many questions. She knew that she had to recover and fast.

"Of course, your business is yours. My curiosity took hold."

Scrum sighed a breath of relief. "For a moment I thought you was a teller."

Winifred had been called lots of things in her life due to her occupation: rat, traitor, and even whore if she had been using certain means to get her job done. Never had she been called a "teller."

"What does that mean?" Winifred asked ,trying to play dumb.

"His Majesty isn't no fool. He knows that Barbossa has come back to London, and I'm no fool to know that he'll do whatever he can to see his feet dangling. Even sending his tellers to find him for him."

"Oh, is Barbossa your captain?"

Scrum's eyes widened, realizing what he had said. He took a few steps closer to Winifred and leaned forward; oddly enough, his scent was not that of ale and dirt, he smelled more like a salty sea.

"Listen miss, no one is supposed to know who we sail with. We want to protect the Captain's neck and ours. Swear that it won't go past your ears."

Winifred nodded and Scrum walked back to his table. Still, as oddly handsome as the pirate was and no matter that his scent was enticing, Winifred still had a job to do; she would report to His Majesty in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Winifred arrived at the palace the next morning and told one of the guards that she was there to see His Majesty.

"Wait here." The guard ordered.

The guard stepped inside the palace and Winifred waited patiently outside. She didn't sleep well during the night, as her mind was disturbed with images of Scrum being hanged. His eyes focusing on Winifred who stood amongst the angry mob. They were staring at her vacantly, but held a large hint of confusion. Needless to say, this nightmare did not make this report any easier.

"Miss Toulson?"

Winifred turned and saw the guard standing at the door. "Yes?"

"His Majesty will see you. He's in his chamber this morning and requests that you speak there."

Winifred nodded and followed the guard inside and to King George's bedchamber. When they arrived, Winifred saw the King was laying in bed with a tray of food at his side. He was sitting up somewhat, but otherwise he didn't look very healthy. His skin was pale, his nose was a cherry red, and his eyes had dark rings underneath them.

"Winnie, what a pleasure." King George said.

Winifred approached the bed and curtsied. "I hope that you aren't ill, my lord."

King George made a shooing gesture with his hand and the guard left. He then used his handkerchief to blow his nose and dab his brow. "It's a cold, I'm afraid. Carrie insists that I remain in bed for a day or so. Damnable physician didn't think to come to my defense."

Winifred did her best not to smile. "I wish you a quick recovery, Your Majesty."

"Never mind me. What of Barbossa? Have you discovered his whereabouts?"

"No, my lord. However, I was able to speak to a member of his crew."

"And..."

Winifred shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing more happened, sir. That said, the crew member I spoke to was a friendly gentleman and if, given some more time, I should be able to gain information on the whereabouts of Captain Barbossa."

For a moment, King George studied Winifred and patted his hand on the bed, and Winifred sat on it.

"You are my finest spy, Winnie. I've relied on you for many missions, and you've always succeeded. However, your persuasion alone may not be enough to loosen the tongue of this pirate."

"Do you have a suggestion, your Majesty?" Winifred asked, though she knew where this conversation was leading.

"To be forward, Miss Toulson: To loosen his tongue, you must loosen his trousers."

"You mean that I must seduce him." Winifred said.

King George gave a sly smile. "He's a pirate whose been at sea for a long time. A bottle of rum and the...companionship of a handsome woman may just be enough."

"Your Majesty, if you will allow me some more time-"

"Time is what I don't have, Winifred!" King George shouted, before having a coughing fit; once he recovered, he spoke again. "All of London wants to see Barbossa hanged. Who will they blame if his neck is not in a noose as soon as possible?"

Winifred lowered her head. "If the situation is urgent and if you truly believe that your life depends on it...Then I will seduce the member of Barbossa's crew."

"I'm glad, my dear."

Winifred stood quickly, curtsied, and strode out of the chamber. When she first became a spy for His Majesty, she had managed to rid herself of emotions and had learned to never develop a relationship, personal or romantic, with a potential enemy. Then why were there tears running down her face, and why had the haunting image of her nightmare reappeared in her mind?


	6. Chapter 6

The week went by, and soon it was Friday again, and Barbossa's crew showed up for their ale. Winifred was asked to serve them again, but before she went to their table, she scribbled a note on a scrap of paper and clenched it in her fist.

"Same drink?" Winifred asked, approaching the table.

"You know us well, lass." Cook said, showing his gold teeth as he smiled.

"Oh Scrum, I've a message for you." Winifred handed the scrap of paper to Scrum and then walked off.

Scrum unfolded the paper and read it to himself:

_After the drink is done. Come to my room._

Scrum swallowed when he finished the note and saw Winifred heading back towards the table with the tankards of ale. She smiled and winked at Scrum and then headed for the stairs; Scrum downed his drink quickly and stood on his feet.

"Where you going, Scrum?" Cook asked.

"Outside for air." Scrum said casually.

Cook shrugged his shoulders and returned to his drink. Scrum made sure the others weren't watching, and then he ran up to Winifred.

"Up this way, love." Winifred said.

Scrum eagerly followed Winifred to her bedroom, and she made sure to shut and lock the door behind them. Scrum sat on the bed, and began undoing his belt.

"I've not done this in awhile. Not for two years." Scrum said.

"Well, it shouldn't take long to remember." Winifred joined Scrum on the bed.

After Scrum removed his trousers, he moved his hands slowly towards Winifred's breasts and began to fondle them. Pretty soon, he undid one button of her dress and then another...and another...and another...Then, he undid the last button and her dress fell to her ankles. As Winifred took off Scrum's shirt, he undid the laces of her corset.

"They're very nice." Scrum said, taking in Winifred's bare breasts.

"No need to say what I know." Winifred giggled, as she observed Scrum's suddenly erected penis.

Scrum's cheeks turned a crimson color, and he gently brought his hand to Winifred's cheek and then kissed her. After a moment, he showered every inch of her body with kisses and Winifred, though knowing she could not get attached, was soon aroused and her nipples were proof.

As Winifred laid down, she removed her petticoat with Scrum's help. She moaned as he stroked her upper thigh, resting his hand not far from her flaps. First, he only stroked them carefully and, with Winifred giving a slight shriek, began to slide his finger inside them.

"Shall I?" Scrum asked, giving a sneaky grin.

"Please." Winifred nodded eagerly, actually anticipating what was to come.

Slowly and surely, Scrum entered Winifred and she couldn't hold back a squeal of pleasure. Her ultimate motive had been pushed to the back of her mind, as she let herself give in to desire.

As he went deeper and deeper inside her, she wrapped her legs around him and slid her bare feet along his naked rear. Out of nowhere, he climaxed inside her and moaned and growled, pressing his head between Winifred's bare breasts and grabbing at her hardened nipples. Digging her long fingernails into his back, Winifred gasped in surprise as Scrum began to suck on her nipples, never once daring to exit her.

"You've not forgotten a bloody thing." Winifred said, breathing heavily.

The seduction lasted another hour, but Winifred enjoyed every moment of it and Scrum as well. When it was done, he exited her and laid back on the bed beside her.

"You're remarkable, Rose." Scrum said finally.

"Well, I should give you some credit." Winifred laid her head on Scrum's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Scrum stroked Winifred's raven hair. "I've never felt so much joy. You make me very happy, Rose."

Winifred, finally remember why she had done this, moved away from Scrum and turned onto her side.

"I shouldn't." Winifred said.

"Why not? You're beautiful, kind, and honest. Everything that a pirate is not. I feel that I can trust you with anything, even the whereabouts of Barbossa."

Winifred squeezed her eyes tight, reacting to a pain in her chest. Perhaps her heart was breaking. "If you really wish to tell me. You may."

Even though Winifred couldn't see him, she knew Scrum was smiling. She felt him kiss her bare shoulder.

"It's not far from here. You know there's a bakery, been abandoned for some time. We've got him hidden in its cellar." Again, Scrum kissed Winifred's shoulder and brushed his fingertips against it. "I know you won't tell a soul."

"I won't."

Winifred quickly wiped away the tears that had begun to leak from her eyes. She put on her best, forged smile and turned to Scrum.

"You'd had best go now. I'm sure you're missed by your friends." Winifred said.

Scrum nodded, kissed Winifred on the forehead and got back into his clothes. Giving Winifred another kiss on the lips, Scrum stood and left the room. Once the door had closed, Winifred could no longer contain her emotions and began to sob quietly.


End file.
